Sapos de Chocolate
by Dany Ceres
Summary: Num dia entediante, cortar a única distração que Draco encontrou no cmainho, talvez não seja tão aconselhável assim.


**Título: Sapos de Chocolate**

**Autor: Dany**

**Betas pongante: **Lunnafe thanx sweetie

**Personagens: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Pertencem à Sra. Dona J.K.Rowling, aos seus editores, à Warner e etc. EU não ganho nada, além da diversão, garanto.

**Sapos de Chocolate**

Num dia monótono, tudo parecia contribuir para torná-lo mais entediante ainda. E mesmo no fim do dia, como agora, pouco antes do jantar, a impressão era que todos os alunos haviam resolvido se esconder em seus salões comunais.

O loiro vinha andando pelo corredor, até então deserto, frustrado pelo dia entediante e o fato do corredor não possuir nenhum dos fantasmas do castelo, além dele mesmo, só aumentava sua vontade de azarar alguém. Quem quer que fosse.

A visão de um primeiranista da Hufflepuff parecia ser a materialização de seus desejos. E o fato do pequeno estar distraído demais na busca de algo dentro dos bolsos das suas vestes tornavam a visão um deleite ainda maior. Quando o setimanista já tinha sua varinha apontada para o garoto mais novo, este, por fim encontrou o que procurava. Um sapo de chocolate.

A expressão de contentamento, por ter encontrado o doce, foi logo substituída por uma de susto, por ter dado de cara, assim de repente com um garoto enorme, na sua opinião, e com uma cara assustadora e a varinha em punho. Ele ainda chegou a olhar em volta, incerto de quem estava na mira do garoto mais velho.

- O doce, fedelho.

O garoto mais novo ficou chocado quando confirmou que o alvo era ele próprio. A cara de choro logo substituiu o choque inicial, mas não funcionou. Teve que entregar o chocolate à manopla estendida de forma perigosa na sua direção. Já ia sair correndo de volta ao seu salão comunal quando outra voz encheu o corredor.

- Malfoy!

O garoto que ainda tinha a varinha em riste, pego de surpresa, começara a se endireitar até reconhecer o dono da voz.

- Potter...

- Porque você pegou o doce do garotinho?

- Porque eu posso.

Com um feitiço o rapaz moreno convocou o chocolate para sua própria mão, fazendo o sonserino se indignar.

- Hey! Você não tem o direito...

- Exatamente o ponto, e muito menos você, Malfoy - Potter cortou o outro enquanto andava até o garotinho de cabelos cor de palha que olhava os outros dois de boca aberta. - Aqui seu doce, pode ir agora.

Não foi preciso pedir uma segunda vez. Mal Harry terminara de falar, e o garotinho já desaparecera no corredor. E quando este se voltou para encarar Draco, encontrou-o carrancudo. Ignorando a carranca apenas murmurou antes de dar meia voltar e sumir pelo corredor.

- Oito e meia. Sala Precisa.

------- HPDM ---------

Eram dez pras nove e Harry já estava desistindo de esperar. Draco era sempre pontual, e se estava atrasado vinte minutos, supondo-se que ainda fosse vir, era porque estava chateado com o episódio do sapo de chocolate mais cedo. O moreno decidiu esperar mais dez minutos e só. Já se levantava para ir embora quando a porta abriu e o loiro entrou.

- Está atrasado.

- E?

- Dessa vez eu te... perdôo – A última palavra saiu mais como um muxoxo, já que Draco acabara de rejeitar seu selinho.

- Você não tem o direito de me beijar.

- Eu achava que ser seu namorado me dava esse direito.

-Você _tinha_ esse direito, mas dar meu doce a um pirralho escarrento hufflepuff tira qualquer direito seu sobre mim.

-O _seu_ doce? – Harry perguntou enquanto cruzava os braços em torno do peito, já que, Draco acabara de se esquivar do seu abraço.

-Sim. O MEU doce – O sonserino respondeu enquanto se sentava em uma poltrona que aparecera enquanto ele se reclinava para se sentar aparentemente no vazio.

-Nem mesmo se eu me redimir? – A pergunta de Harry veio com um biquinho e um olhar pidão que dificilmente Draco resistia.

-E como você pretende fazer isso Potter? Você sabe que os padrões de um Malfoy são altas.

-Hmm... – Harry respondeu enquanto escondia os braços nas costas e se aproximava quase felinamente da poltrona onde Draco estava sentado. Se reclinando sobre o namorado até ter os lábios próximos de um ouvido murmurou – Meio quarto de sapos de chocolate na boca resolvem, Dray?

Draco precisou levar uma mão à cabeça, enquanto com a outra puxava Harry para mais perto, tentando se proteger da chuva de chocolates. Harry, aproveitando onde estava, se aconchegou no colo de Draco enquanto abria a embalagem que havia puxado e estendia tentadora à frente dos lábios do outro. Quando o loiro ia morder um pedaço, Harry tirou o chocolate e prendeu a boca do outro num beijo.

Quando o beijo terminou alguns minutos depois, o grifinório, que achava que já tinha resolvido a briga, viu que quando Draco queria fazer birra, bem... As coisas não eram tão simples assim, quando recebeu um tapa não tão fraco assim no braço.

-Hey! Isso não é nada grifinório! Eu ainda não tive nem UMA mordidinha de chocolate sequer ainda. Você não está desculpado, e certamente não conquistou o direito de me beijar de volta!

-Oucth! Isso doeu, Dray. – Harry respondeu massageando onde apanhara – Eu estou chegando lá, calma oras. Aqui ó – Harry partiu um pedaço do sapo que abrira e levara em direção do loiro que abrira a boca. Se Harry achara que arrancaria alguma outra resposta mais articulada depois da boca de Draco, mais uma vez se enganara, porque ele meramente abriu a boca pedindo mais. O loiro só foi falar alguma coisa quando o primeiro sapo terminara.

-Harry.

-Oi...

-Você está me esmagando. – E com isso simplesmente expulsou o namorado do colo, fazendo-o cair no chão agora cheio de sapos de chocolate. Antes que Harry conseguisse protestar, viu os dedos longos pálidos de Draco esticados, oferecendo ajuda para que ele se levantasse. Aceitando a mão, mal se viu em pé novamente e fora novamente empurrado, dessa vez, para o conforto da cadeira que o loiro estava sentado. Ainda meio aturdido, viu o loiro sentar-se no seu colo, invertendo as posições. – Quero mais chocolate, Harry. Você me prometeu meia Sala Precisa de chocolates.

Dando-se por vencido, o moreno esticou um braço para pegar mais um sapo de chocolate. Draco era genioso, e sabia ser difícil como ninguém quando cismava. Mas nada que ele não conseguisse resolver. Abriu o chocolate e partiu mais um pedaço. Mas assim que depositou-o na boca de Draco, puxou para um beijo lento que durou até não restar nem vestígio do gosto de chocolate. A noite seria longa. Deliciosamente longa.


End file.
